Twilight Shorts!
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: These are some funny/romantic/stupid shorts in which songs inspire me. Some are fluffy! : Lol! All of our favorite couples!
1. Random

Hey!

I've seen a lot of these so I decided to do one!

: )

________________________________________________________________

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

______________________________

"Bella, honey, can you keep up?" Edward yelled over his shoulder as they ran through the woods,

"Of course I can!" Bella yelled as she picked up speed.

"Bella, I can slow done you know." he yelled.

"There is no need." Bella said before she pounced on Edward making them tumble to down.

"I love you."

______________________________-

Greatest Time Of Year by Aly and AJ

______________________________

Alice ran through stores, barely keeping a human pace and almost losing Jasper.

"Alice, slow down!" Jasper said while running after a pixy dodging people.

"But, there is so much to be bought! Plus, Christmas is around the corner and everyone needs gifts!" Alice replied when Jasper caught up with her.

Jasper kissed her forehead. "There is 2 months until Christmas."

She looked up at him quiz idly. "Your point being?"

Jasper laughed as Alice ran to find more items to buy.

**________________________________**

White and Nerdy by Weird Al

_______________________

Emmett was in his jeans and a black t-shirt when Rosalie walked in.

"Emmett, what are you singing?" She asked as he was singing into a microphone.

" Yo, I got myself a fanny pack, they were having a sale down at the Gap. Spendin' my nights with a roll of bubble wrap. POP POP hope no one sees me, get freaky."

Rosalie just sighed, turned around, and walked away.

____________________________

Together by Michelle Branch

__________________________

The guys took the girls to Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2. When they got back, all the couples went into their rooms. Jasper was sitting on the bed with Alice in his arms when she looked up at him.

"Hey Jazzy?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that song that was by Michelle Branch that they played at the end?"

"Together?"

"Yeah, that describes us, doesn't it?" Alice asked as she gazed up at Jasper.

"Of course it does sweetie." Jasper replied looking into her eyes.

____________________

What I've Done by Linkin Park_________________________

Edward was pacing around the room after they got back from the Volturi.

"Why do I deserve this angel when I hurt her!" He asked to no one in particular when Alice walked through the door, going to her room. She turned, looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because you love her dummy."

______________________

Put a Banana in your Ear! By Jason Steele

_____________________

Emmett came running downstairs where the rest of his family was.

"OHMYCARLISLE!! LOOK AT THIS SONG!" He yelled as the song blasted out of the speakers.

"_Put a banana in your ear…"_

No more was heard, Rosalie, already annoyed by the song, had destroyed the speakers.

**__________That's all for now folks!**


	2. Short Shorts!

Hey everyone! Here are some more quick shorts!

________________

I Kissed A Girl By Katy Perry

_______________

Emmett and Rosalie were having their 'fun' while Edward and Bella were out.

Alice was downstairs with Jasper watching MTV when I Kissed a Girl came on the screen. Suddenly Emmett came running downstairs (luckily fully clothed) and started singing alon to the courus. "I kissed Rosalie and I liked it! The taste of her blood stained lips! I kissed Rosalie, and I liked it! I liked it!."

Rosalie came back downstairs fully clothed and slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "Are you always going to do stupid things like this?"

"Yep!"

__________________

You Found Me by The Fray

__________________

Rennesme was sitting in the rain on the side of a road crying. After being dumped by her boyfriend, she couldn't hold back her tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Even Jasper couldn't help her now.

Turning away from her home, she started walking away, away from the sadness.

Jacob Black came running out of the trees, with sweatpants on, running towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound mad instead of sad.

"Nessie, forget him, someone better is out there for you." He stated looking into her eyes.

" How do you know that?" She asked, looking at him.

"Because, I'm the one." He said as he tilted her head back and kissed her lips. "And I will always be there for you." He said when they broke apart.

She leaned into his warm body. "Thank you."

___________________

T-Shirt by Shontelle

__________________

Alice was walking around the house with no one home. And the only item of clothing she had on, which was weird since she loved to changed clothes, was Jasper's t-shirt.

_____________

Far Away by Nickleback

_____________

Alice was pondering as she got back to America after saving Edward with Bella. As she approached Jasper with worry, he just gave her a fiece hug and kiss and said.

"I love you."


End file.
